


Dinner (With a Small Injury)

by N0V0C41NE



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: But they don't do it, Dinner, Fluff, For Ohm, Hell no, I am not sure yet - Freeform, It is a lovely day though, Just let me know?, M/M, These guys are so gay, This is a fluff fanfic, This may become a chaptered story, Threesome - M/M/M, Warm morning, have fun, it makes me happy, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0V0C41NE/pseuds/N0V0C41NE
Summary: Ryan was in for a lovely day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun!

“Ah, shit!”

  
Delirious’ ears sparked when the growl of a hiss filled his ears instead of the TV. He snapped into a stand and ran over to the kitchen behind him, eyes widening as his view brought in a burnt pan and a male grasping at his wrist—his face screaming pain. “Luke!” He yelped, jumping over to the said male; he grabbed at the other’s wrist, ran his hand under cold water with a click of his tongue. “What the fuck were you thinking!?” He demanded, remembering to keep his voice as minimal as he could, “you do know that Ryan’s the only one between the three of us who knows how to bloody cook!” He whispered out the hiss, eyes narrowing at the other.

  
The other failed to withhold the groan that fell past the cracks of his teeth, feeling the relief in his muscles as cold water ran; once the words slipped, Cartoonz’ eyes flashed in light anger, “that’s our fucking problem!” He growled in return, eyes never leaving his injured hand, “we never do anything more than clean the house, and Ry runs around doing errands and shit, and what do we do? Nothing.” He paused, “I want to do something for a change, Jon!” Another pause, and the flicker of a glance towards his lover, “have you seen Ry’s face, or even taken a chance to actually realise just how much we’re putting burdens onto his shoulders—burdens that we should be able to take care on our own?”

  
That—Delirious noticed in seconds—had brought a sharp pang to his chest because he was right. What did they do at home? Delirious was busy watching the crap out of the TV, and Cartoonz lounges in his room, taking care of Princess whilst Ohm had work—a ton of it. Barista by day, Bartender by noon, and a YouTuber by night. He remembered Ohm had never gotten enough sleep, or even the sleep his deserved—not after a while, now. There was even one time, Delirious had caught Ohm sleeping outside on their veranda, one hand atop Buddy’s crown, and the other had stopped caressing Princess’ fur. He even remembered that he had to call Cartoonz to help him bring Ohm back inside—because of that night, Ohm fell sick the next day. Really sick, and both lovers absolutely tried their best, but their abilities were near to naught.

  
With that one thought bouncing back into mind, Delirious sighed, removed the pan from the stove and into the sink after turning the fire off. His eyes fluttered shut and he raised his hand to his face, fingers squeezing at the bridge of his nose, “I know we’re not fucking doing anything for Ryan, but you know how much he hates seeing either of us getting hurt.” A pause, and he could imagine Cartoonz had had been pushed into a standstill, “look,” he said, catching the other with his words, “we’ll prepare something for him—together, so we can keep an eye out for anything that might be stupid. For example, me burning the stove… or you, not paying attention.”

 

Cartoonz heaved an exhale and nodded once, eyes shut to a close before snapping an eye open, that one eye glaring into Delirious’ face, “but we have an hour.”

  
“Hah, no biggie!” Delirious cackled in the most insane way possible, “Ry cooks for us in thirty minutes!”

 

“But we aren’t Ohm!”

 

“Shush!”

 

  
———

  
Ohm never smelt something so—he didn’t want to finish his sentence— _weird_  in his house before, and he was worried if Buddy had suddenly turned into a human and did the cooking for the other two. The windows were open to let the smell out, but he didn’t like it. Parking the car by the pavement, he got out of the car, removed his tie with one hand whilst the other had raked its fingers through his hair, and fumbled for the keys.

  
It wasn’t a big house, really. Just a perfect semi-detatched for three… and two pets. The walls were of a soft cream, Mediterranean fences all around to keep them safe, and the soft addition of a modern touch adorned his home with golden lights leading to the stairs. He ran up the flight of stairs that led to the door, unlocked said wood and nearly slam the door open because the smell of something burning was caught. “What is—” he stopped when he realised that, well, he didn’t expect what he’d seen.

  
Delirious rushing over to him, not giving him any time to even speak, and rambling about how he needed to help him desperately because Cartoonz had hurt himself to the worst. Ryan slammed the door closed, locked it in less than three seconds before rushing over to the kitchen where Luke had huddled himself into the corner, arm tucked into his chest, “it’s okay.” Ohm cooed, whisper went soft like a mother’s when she comforted her loved one. “Come on, I’ll patch it up in no time, okay? Just need to show me what the Hell happened.” There was no heat in his words, only a chuckle because it was rather cute to watch Luke fumbling over his injury.

  
It was nothing too extreme, just a cut that was possibly made by a knife… or three. Littered all over his lower arm, Ohm noticed the pattern—it seemed like Cartoonz had dropped the knife countless times, or had tried to catch the object but at the wrong side. Ohm didn’t even have to ask for the First Aid Kit because Delirious had come rushing in with it, watching as Ohm did his healing magic. Band-aids not replaced cuts, and the Bunny heard the other sniff a ‘thank you’. “You’re welcome,” he said, smile adorning his lips going warm, “though, what the fuck were you doing?”

  
“We…” Delirious started, “we wanted to cook dinner for you, but… it didn’t work out.”

  
Ohm stood, bringing Luke with him, and what he saw on the table was not what he had smelt—actually, what he smelt happened to be from the neighbour’s house, and not theirs—and what he had smelt was his favourite meal. Nothing large, just enough for one, maybe two… three, “what are you talking about?” He asked, that smile not going away, “it looks lovely.”

  
“See?”

  
That brought attention onto him.

  
“I told you Ry would love it.” Cartoonz cracked a smile despite his arm feeling like shit. He may have had cuts splattered over his arm, but that didn’t stop him from hugging ohm with his uninjured arm, “eat up, okay? I—we don’t want you to do anything but eat and sleep. You earned it, babe.”

  
Ryan rolled his eyes when Delirious slid past to drag the chair, and continued to do so when Cartoonz tugged him to sit down. He didn’t feel angry towards them, but he didn’t feel frustrated that the two went ahead and cooked, knowing how their clumsiness would somewhat ruin their whole entire beings—but what the heck, Cartoonz only came out with a red hand and cut arm, not a broken foot and a missing limb. “But you guys…” he said, mouth stuff with food, “you didn’t have to do any of this.”

  
“But we did.” Delirious fought, his own mouth being stuffed with the fork and food, “am wew you shuch up?” The other glared at Ohm, not failing to miss the smirk rising on both Cartoonz and Ohm’s face when the over use of food made his sentence sound like a five-year-old’s, “I’m eaffing!”

  
“Finish your food, at least!” Ohm and Cartoonz said in total unison.

  
Jonathan ‘harrumph’ed and glared away, “total bitches. Why can’t either of you fucks let me eat in peace.” T’was not a question.

  
———

  
Delirious hadn’t remembered getting into bed, nor did he remember his left side growing too cold to touch. His eyes flew open and he pushed himself into a sit, his head whipping round to find the bed had gone empty. It was weird—Cartoonz was never the morning type, so he only expected Ohm to be out of the bed, not both lovers of his. He was about to enter full panic mode until he heard the familiar clinging of pots and pans, and the occasional humming of the tap. Grabbing his teddy (of which his lovers had bought for him on his birthday), he slid out of bed and into the corridor.

  
The sweet smell of grilled beef filling his nose. He didn’t waste any time running down the stairs, greeting Princess and Buddy a ‘good morning’ when he ran past them, and the sight that he took in had his heart doing flips.

  
Cartoonz was awake, of course, but being the tallest of the group, he had Ohm wrapped in his arms as the other cooked breakfast—or, brunch; his head was resting on Ryan’s shoulder, smiling as he watched the way in which Ohm’s hands worked their way to sift the flour into a bowl, the other hand instantaneously working on the grill.

  
“Is Jonny awake?” He heard ohm ask, the bright ring of his voice making Delirious smile to himself.

  
“Nah, didn’t want to wake him up. You know how he is when he eats dinner late, and to enormous amounts—sleeps like a baby.” Cartoonz chuckled, releasing Ohm, “what are you planning on doing today?”

  
“Well,” Ohm said, “my boss—or rather, all three of them—let me off for today and tomorrow, so I’m planning on baking a cake for the both of you.” Bunny laughed heartily, his eyes creasing to a close to mirror crescents. Delirious noticed the way in which Cartoonz’ eyes relax, and the quirkiness of the tips of his lips was brought to life by the one sound both fans and YouTubers had grown to love. Ohm turned on his heels to read the ingredients once more before Delirious had caught his eye by shifting just a tad bit; he lifted his head and greeted his lover, “Jon! You’re awake!”

  
Said male tittered and skipped over to Ohm, planting a kiss on his temple and doing the same for Cartoonz, “you guys were awake for long?”

  
“Not me,” Luke confessed, eyes moving to glance at his fellow lover, “but Ohm did—what a stupid Bunny.”

  
Ohm didn’t say anything in response, but he did give off a chuckle as he went back to multi-tasking. He didn’t even notice Delirious had moved to wrap an arm around his waist, nose buried into the crack of his neck, sniffing in the scent known to them as Ohm’s Jasmine shampoo. “What is it?” He asked, eyes glancing at Delirious as he felt Cartoonz wrapping his own arm around his shoulders. “Uh,” he coughed once and into his fist, “guys?”

  
“You know,” Delirious started, eying the silver band wrapped around his lover’s ring finger.

  
“We love you very much.” Cartoonz ended with a grin.

  
Another bright ring of a warm laugh sounded, and Ohm shook his head, the smile still lingering on his lips, “you guys are just awful—but I love you guys, too.” And with the wave of his ring-adorned hand, the smile turned into a broad grin that could have been claimed far brighter than any star in the universe, “and this proves it, no?”

  
_It sure does, Ry._


End file.
